


Secret Explorations

by SJpyeongpyeong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJpyeongpyeong/pseuds/SJpyeongpyeong
Summary: This is my take on just exactly what happened that morning based on Nate and Queue Queue's tweets.You can find the work which this was based off on here, it's calledTheir Little Secretand it's by this amazing writer,Cien.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Secret Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on just exactly what happened that morning based on Nate and Queue Queue's tweets. 
> 
> You can find the work which this was based off on here, it's called [Their Little Secret](https://twitter.com/ryeonamickyuo/status/1289420215629959169?s=20) and it's by this amazing writer, [ Cien.](https://t.co/qkVOs0lZJ2?amp=1)

Ryeowook felt like adrenaline was still coursing through his veins, last night had been very much like a dream - something which was really only conceivable in his imagination and possible through his left, sometimes right hand. Today, he could definitely feel the soreness in his body and he should have felt more tired from the lack of sleep - but he was still on a high; he doesn’t think he could ever get enough of Kyuhyun now that he was right before him in the flesh.   
  
So he takes to Twitter like he always does to try and divert his attention and he takes full advantage of his stan account. He laughs at the thought that their followers were none the wiser - just like they were in the beginning, that they were actually Super Junior’s Kim Ryeowook and Cho Kyuhyun and not just Nate and QQ. 

_Good morning to Cho Kyuhyun only_

Ryeowook feels Kyuhyun moving beside him on the bed and he shoots off a couple more tweets in rapid succession until Kyuhyun’s strong arms wrap around his midsection. Ryeowook has always been weak for Kyuhyun’s morning voice - he remembers his near disastrous slip up during one broadcast. He wasn’t ready for the sexiness that exuded in the younger man’s voice then and he still wasn’t ready for it now.   
  
Kyuhyun’s sultry, deep morning voice sends shivers straight down his spine. It didn’t help that Kyuhyun was speaking right next to his ear - “Good morning, beautiful.”   
  
“You haven’t even opened your eyes, how do you know I’m beautiful and not looking like a hot mess right now?” Ryeowook retorts, his actions were a contradiction to his snarky words though as he snuggles back into Kyuhyun’s embrace.   
  
“I don’t need to open my eyes to see how beautiful you look in your after sex morning glow. Why are you up so early anyway? Did I not tire you out last night?” Kyuhyun asks, genuinely wondering since he felt like he could sleep just like this for the entire day - with Ryeowook in his arms. “You can’t say shit like that,” was the only response Ryeowook’s lust filled brain could come up with.   
  
“You’ve read the shit I write - you know I can say worse things than those.” Kyuhyun almost growls in his ear and it instinctively makes Ryewook grind his ass back against him. Ryeowook then realizes they never bothered putting on clothes from the previous night as he feels Kyuhyun’s erection slide through the crack of his ass.   
  
Just then, Ryeowook’s phone dings multiple times signalling incoming notifications one after the other. “Why is your phone so noisy?” and Ryeowook’s silence prompts Kyuhyun to stop his movements, making the smaller man whine in protest. “What have you done?” He asks Ryeowook, already having an idea when he sees the look of guilt and panic in his lovers’ eyes.   
  
Kyuhyun makes a move to grab Ryeowook’s phone to check on it but the latter scrambles to hide his phone so fast that they end up fake wrestling - but of course, Kyuhyun had his stature to his advantage and he ends up straddling Ryeowook, taking both his hands into his and locking them in place rendering Ryeowook unable to move under him.   
  
As he scrolls through the notifications and opens the tweet that prompted Ryeowook’s twitter notifications to go crazy, Kyuhyun’s lips turn up into a smirk and Ryeowook can see the change in his gaze which excites him more than it scared him. “Gentle? Can’t have people thinking that, now can’t we?”   
  
Kyuhyun tosses the phone somewhere on the bed, and if he was gentle and soft the previous night, Ryeowook soon feels that Kyuhyun vanish and be replaced by a more rough and brusque counterpart of his boyfriend. He has to physically separate himself from the bruising kiss that Kyuhyun assaults him with. It was like a switch was flipped and Ryeowook, honestly, had no complains.   
  
“Is this what you want?” Kyuhyun mumbles into his neck, now marred with purplish bruises which his boyfriend soothes with a lick of his tongue. “Do you want me to be rough? Do you want me to pin you to the mattress and fuck you into oblivion?”  
  
“There’s nothing more that I want but you,” Ryeowook musters up his words in between breathy moans as Kyuhyun continues to suck and lick the expanse of his chest leaving marks here and there, “but I won’t say no to that either.” Kyuhyun moves to his knees and pays extra attention to Ryeowook’s nipples, rubbing circles around them and pinching the nubs alternately. The change in sensation from soft and soothing to abrupt and harsh was confusing him, driving him insane with want and pleasure. Ryeowook’s legs quake around their place on top of his lovers’ thighs and hips.   
  
Kyuhyun searches for the lube he was sure was somewhere around the bed, already regretting his choice of not paying attention to where he tossed it last night. He rummages through the sheets, flailing them around until he hears a thunk hit the floor. And as he turns to look back at Ryeowook from picking up the lube, he sees a sight that he was both amused and annoyed at. “Rude,” he swats at the hand Ryeowook was using to stroke himself, “already starting without me?”   
  
“Turn over, you don’t have permission to touch yourself.” It was as if Ryeowook’s body had acted on its own from Kyuhyun’s command. He grabs a pillow to place under his hips and lies his head and chest on the bed as ordered. As he feels the weight of his boyfriend settle on top of him, Ryeowook has to bite his lips to stop himself from whining because of his impatience. Kyuhyun takes his hand and pins it to the bed and Ryeowook’s brain was starting to feel hazy from anticipation until he hears the unmistakable shutter of the camera.   
  
He turns to Kyuhyun, fully prepared to scold the younger since they were still idols after all and while he didn’t mind things like those normally, it was still his initial response to be wary of photos which may be incriminating. He was careful with his earlier post not to show any semblance of Kyuhyun but he wasn’t quite sure with his boyfriend’s acts this time. Until he sees Kyuhyun holding his Android phone with a devilish smirk on his face. “What? You’re not the only one who gets to post, _Nate._ ”

_Got him pinned down so he won’t be able to tweet anymore_

Ryeowook’s unable to stop himself from laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. They’ve known each other for so long that despite the fact that their relationship was new, especially with the physical aspect, they were at such a level of comfort that they could laugh and carry silly conversations in the middle of sex.   
  
“Oh stop it QQ, just fuck me already.” Ryeowook interjects with pushing his ass back towards Kyuhyun’s crotch. He hears the smack on his ass before the quick pain registers in his brain and his cock twitches at the sting. Reading fanfiction on getting spanked had always seemed appealing to Ryeowook, but he didn’t think he would be this turned on by it in actuality.   
  
The needy whine that escapes Ryeowook isn’t missed by Kyuhyun so he hits again on the other side and seeing Ryeowook’s ass all plump and red makes his cock leak precum. “Fuck, I didn’t expect you to be this kinky.” He says again with another hit, a little lighter this time but still enough to leave a sting of Ryeowook’s flesh.   
  
“Please, Kyu.” If you ask Ryeowook what he was begging for, he wouldn’t really be able to answer. The shift from laughing with Kyuhyun one second to being incredibly taken over by lust and desire makes his head swim rendering him unable to form coherent thoughts at the moment.   
  
Kyuhyun takes hold of the lube once again and spreads a liberal amount on his hand and wastes no time plunging two fingers immediately. He regrets it though when Ryeowook’s whine seemed more of a painful one than a pleasurable one and he sees Ryeowook’s hole a little red and raw.   
  
He tries to withdraw his fingers immediately, the thought of hurting the person he loved the most not sitting well with him at all. But Ryeowook reaches back and stops Kyuhyun’s wrist from moving back before clenching his hole tightly around the slender digits.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Kyuhyun couldn’t help but stare at his fingers as it disappeared into Ryeowook’s hole. His fingers were in Ryeowook and he thinks it might just be the hottest thing he’s ever seen before. He pushes in further, little by little, and Ryeowook bucks his hips back swallowing the rest of the long digits.   
  
Kyuhyun moved his fingers in and out, he had no idea how Ryeowook was still so impossibly tight when they’ve just had sex the previous night. He scissors his fingers trying to stretch the smaller man as much as he can and Ryeowook cries out in pleasure when Kyuhyun’s knuckles brushed right against his prostate.  
  
Now knowing it’s exact location, Kyuhyun doesn’t waste any time rubbing the small bundle of nerves over and over. Ryeowook’s thighs were already quivering against his own volition, and Kyuhyun leans in to kiss one of Ryeowook’s ass cheeks before biting down hard and pressing against his prostate.  
  
Ryeowook’s vision whites out and his orgasm is ripped right out of him, he thought he was going to pass out from the intensity of the orgasm. Kyuhyun continues to scissor him as he comes down from his high.   
  
Ryeowook’s chest was heaving now, but Kyuhyun was relentless, still fucking his fingers in and out of Ryeowook stimulating him back to an erection; and soon enough Ryeowook began to fuck back into Kyuhyun’s fingers. And as his impatience peaks, Ryeowook removes himself from Kyuhyun’s fingers and pounces on the taller man.   
  
He pushes Kyuhyun to sit up on the bed and straddles him before crashing his lips into his boyfriends’. The kiss was messy, fiery and a battle between exploring tongues. Ryeowook reaches back behind him to align Kyuhyun’s cock with his hole before he sinks down slowly, feeling every inch of Kyuhyun's massive cock.  
  
Kyuhyun’s mouth hangs open in a silent moan as the tight heat envelopes his cock. His hands automatically find their place on Ryeowook’s hips, his grip tightening with every second that passes as Ryeowook fully sinks down on his length. The man wasn’t lying when he said Kyuhyun was hung like a horse.   
  
Ryeowook felt like Kyuhyun was splitting him open, he threw his head back. “You okay?” Kyuhyun asks, knowing that his boyfriend was already feeling sore. He ran his hands soothingly across Ryeowook’s body and gives him some time to adjust.   
  
Until Ryeowook starts to roll his hips and utters the words that totally breaks Kyuhyun, “No, I want it. I want it rough, like we said. Make me take it, Kyu.”   
  
The growl that comes out of Kyuhyun would be best described as animalistic before he places his hands under each of Ryeowook’s thighs and uses his strength to pick him up and slam him right back down on his cock. “You like this, huh? Being fucked like this? Me shoving my huge cock so far up your tight ass?”  
  
Ryeowook’s back arches in pleasure, he’s always loved Kyuhyun’s voice but hearing him talk dirty like that was on a whole other level. Kyuhyun fucks into him unabatedly, but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t have the leverage he needed so that he could pound into Ryeowook like he wanted. He takes Ryeowook as he slides to the edge of the bed, wraps Ryeowook’s legs around him tighter before he stands up carrying the smaller man with him.  
  
Ryeowook squeals, tightening his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck and winding his fingers through the soft locks of hair. His grasp tightens when he feels his back hit the wall. Ryeowook has never been more thankful that Kyuhyun’s thighs were massive because the fucking that he receives pressed against the wall was the best he has ever experienced in his lifetime.  
  
The change in angle was direct assault to his prostate and the strength that Kyuhyun displays was just another turn on for him. His cock was leaking precum between their now sweaty bodies and Ryeowook doesn’t even think he needed to be touched to cum. He could feel the pit of his stomach tightening already despite already having cum once just within the last thirty minutes.  
  
“Fuck, Ryeong. You’re so fucking tight, want to fill you up with my cum.” Kyuyhun moans right into his ear before going back to assaulting his neck. “But I want to feel you as you clench down on my cock when you cum, can you do that for me?”   
  
Ryeowook nods violently, no longer able to form words, he pulls against Kyuhyun’s hair to expose his neck. He drags his tongue across Kyuhyun’s adam’s apple up to his jaw and onto his earlobe. Ryeowook takes the lobe in his mouth and sucks on it. On a particularly sharp thrust, his head falls unto Kyuhyun’s shoulder.  
  
“Good, you can cum for me now.” He doesn’t know if it was Kyuhyun’s command or the perfectly timed thrust that stabbed his prostate directly that caused it, but he cums for the second time that night biting down onto Kyuhyun’s neck.   
  
Kyuhyun cums with brutal force not long after, the clenching of Ryeowook’s walls around his cock pushing him over the edge. Ryeowook shivers as they come down from their high with Kyuhyun continuing to pepper him with kisses everywhere.   
  
But it seems Kyuhyun wasn’t finished yet as he licks off the cum that painted Ryeowook’s chest and comes back up to kiss his boyfriend. It was slower this time, the need not quite as strong as earlier - and Ryeowook can taste himself on Kyuhyun’s tongue.   
  
The two parted after a few minutes, Kyuhyun lifts Ryeowook up from his already softening cock and cum trickles out of Ryeowook’s ass. “Ughh, we should probably shower.” Ryeowook thinks out loud, but Kyuhyun swipes his fingers against the cum dripping out of Ryeowook and play with it, smearing it against his thighs.  
  
Ryeowook smirks at his boyfriend - noticing the way he was staring at the glistening cum smeared on his skin. He drops a quick kiss on his lips before standing up and pulling Kyuhyun up with him.   
  
“Shower, then breakfast. We have a lot of time to explore all that, _Kinky Kyu._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my freeform submission for KyuWook Week which you can check out on Twitter through the hashtag. Give all the writers, artists and other works for this week some love and appreciation.


End file.
